Tizzy Tales - Troubles At True Cross Academy
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: What kind of disaster could lead to spending a night with the Okumura twins. I swear what happened that night was not my intention, there was a snake in the bed. At least I think it was.


**Hello my Sweet's, This is a random one-shot I decided to do. This is not a OCXCharcter, it's is just a random thing. Hopefully if you guys like it I will start a series involving my OC and random anime characters. o please read and enjoy, Also this does contain swear words like Fuck- so if you don't like it I have warned you.**

* * *

"Rin, you fucked up again" said a certain pink haired male as he looked at the large cake on the counter.

"What where, I don't see anything wrong with it?" The dark blue haired male said as he crossed his arms over his chest, a small pout on his face. His black tail flickering around behind him slightly in annoyance.

"I have to agree, I don't see much of a problem. Is the cake to big?" Rin's younger twin said nonchalantly as he looked up and down at the cake. Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Yukio and Rin were stood in the twins shared kitchen. Shared with the mastermind behind the cake of course, Ukobach. It was his little slip up to Rin which caused this slightly problem. This morning- Right now it was night- Rin was making lunch for he and Yukio when Ukobach told Rin that it was Mephisto's Birthday in a day's time; I.E tomorrow. And Rin and the others decided to thank Mephisto for putting up with them. However, Rin had screwed up the writing again. It read 'Merry X-mas' instead of 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

(Tizzy's POV)

"Hey guy's I'm back with the candle's" I shouted happily as I ran into the kitchen. I had my eyes closed with a happy expression, so I missed Rin fumbling around with something under his shirt. When I opened my eyes however, it was then I realized what Rin had done seeing how Bon was pointing to the cake. I looked at the cake none the less, before giving them a confused look and tilted my head,

"Yes Bon, it's a cake. Congratulations"

With that statement, Shima and Rin let out laughs behind the hands that covered their mouths. I had to giggle to at Bon's face, it read 'WTF-you-can't-be-serious' all over it. I smiled and walked over to an empty side and placed the small bag of coloured candle's down.

"Tizzy, you honestly think it's a birthday cake" Konekomaru asked me as he pushed his oversized glasses up. I smiled and looked at the towering cake. Obviously it wasn't a birthday cake, I can see that. I just like to wind people up. I sighed and looked at Rin and Yukio as they were looking in the cake book with wide eyes, just realising the mistake they'd made again. I looked back at the other three males who were looking at me with a confused face each,

"No, I'm joking with you. But I can understand why they thought it was a cake"

"You gotta be kidding me, we did it again Yukio" Rin mumbled to his brother as they closed the cook book.

"I had no input in this cake Rin, don't blame me" Yukio stated as he turned to the rest of the males in the room. He then looked at me as I started to explain the confusion held in the room.

"Basically, Rin and Yukio are twins, so it's only natural they share their birthday correct" I said looking at the turquoise eyed twin. He smiled and nodded at me. I nodded back and turned back to Bon, Shima and Konekomaru,

"However, their birthday is during Christmas. So have you ever thought that maybe they always celebrated their birthday on Christmas. So in actuality, they never had a birthday cake, it was some form of Christmas cake"

"Come to think of it, that would make sense. But how'd you figured that out. You don't even know when our birthday's are?" Yukio asked me as he came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Simple really... I'm a frekin' genius" I said as I gave the guy a thumbs up and a devilish smile. Winding people up sure is fun?

"Well, I'm going back to my dorm. Even under supervision, Rin can still fuck up" Bon said as he and the other two made their way out from the kitchen and out the building. I however stayed behind. Those bumchum's, leaving Rin to make another cake on his own. Thankfully it is the summer holidays so we get to have a lay in tomorrow. I giggled and turned to the other two males in the room.

"Well, We can either make another cake now. Or I can run to the shop in the morning and grab some stuff to do it tomorrow. I don't mind buying, I have enough money saved up" I said to the twins.

"No, don't worry. I got this...it was my idea remember" Rin said as he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly the pointy-eared male was smacked in the head with a frying pan causing him to faceplant the floor. I looked at the counter where Rin was stood by to see the small stove demon holding a frying pan with a ticked off expression.

"Hehe, I'm not sure about that Rin. I think it was Ukobach's idea" I said as I started patting the demon's head. As I was petting the small demon familiar a thought occurred to me...Since when could I see demon's exactly, I don't remember seeing them before. Then again the professor did give me a jab before he sent me here. Maybe that's the cause.

"Ugh, did you have to hit me so hard, that hurt" Rin said as he got to his hands an knee's,with one hand on the back of his head. I felt my heart thump in guilt, but it was funny. I giggled before going to the freezer and pulling out a blue, rectangular object. I wrapped the ice-pack in a towel before taking Rin's hand and gently replacing it with the ice pack. I held it there as Rin whimpered slightly and grabbed my hand,

"Dude that's cold and it's dripping down my neck. What the heck is it?"

"You idiot it's an Ice-pack, It'll sooth the bruising. Tizzy, when you're done do you want to um...maybe you'd like to erm, Stay...the..night" Yukio started but ended up mumbling. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly, missing the blush on his face.

"It's okay, the girl's dorm's aren't that far away" I said as I removed the ice-pack from Rin's head and placed it on the floor. When I looked back I noticed Rin's hair was slightly wet and he did in fact have droplets running down his neck. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, before I ran one of my hands up through his thick hair from his neck, till his crown. The wetness from my hands and his hair causing the patch to stick up like spikes. That was it, I fell on the floor laughing as I heard Ukobach laughing and Yukio.

"OI, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Rin shouted at us, but that only made me laugh more before I finally calmed down with tears in my eyes. Oh that was so funny, his face...epic.

* * *

"So, why am I here again?" I said as I looked around the twin's shared dorm. The room was kinda symetrical...Kid would love it here. But no, Bringing people from other worlds is against my nature. Well I say my nature, let's just say it would cause the worlds to be aware of other worlds existing, and then that may cause a war and then that would cause all the different worlds to possibly dissappear...and I'd be in a crap tone of trouble with the professor. He's the only reason I'm here. Let's just say, I'm not exactly normal like Rin, Yukio and the others,

"I told you, my dorm isn't far from here"

"But Yukio is right Tizzy, it can get dangerous around here at night" Rin told me as he was holding a small pile of clothes. The dark-haired male passed them to me with a small blush on his face. Those beautiful eyes of his gazing at a very boring wall as he held the clothes to me. I took them before looking at them, these were Rin's,

"Before you arrived, one of the girl's in the school got lost and ended up close to being raped by a boy. Luckily the director caught the boy and had him excluded"

"Yeah I was told that by a girl next to my dorm. You see I have trouble sleeping, so when I can't sleep I go on a walk. Usually though I go to the dorm's roof, there is a really nice view from there" I admitted before remembering the clothes in my hand,

"Hey, Rin aren't these your clothes?"

"Yeah they are, you can use them to crash in"

"Really, thanks Rin" I said to the blushing boy. Then I found a problem...I looked around the room before biting the inside of my cheek, where am I going to sleep?

"Um Guys, Where I am I staying then"

"Oh you changed your mind?" Yukio said with a smirk. I looked over my shoulder at him to see the light in the room hiding his eyes behind the shining lens on his glasses. He planned this...ass.

"You planned this didn't you" I said as I faced him with a frown on my face. He chuckled to himself before lifting his finger and placing it in between my eyebrows. I was still frowning while I eyes that finger, if it stays there any longer I'm going to bite it off.

"I did no such thing, but you did seem content on leaving only five seconds ago" He smirked before pushing up his glasses, this time the light moved from the glass and now I could see his turquoise eyes perfectly. I narrowed my golden eyes at him as he tapped the place where his finger was,

"You shouldn't frown like that, it doesn't suit your face"

I immediately lost my frown as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, no one has ever said something like that to me before. How am I meant to take it. I slowly smiled at the male before taking a step back and walking away from them. Only to be stopped by a pair of arms around my waist as a thumping sound came from the floor. I yelped a little sat the sudden contact as those arms slipped slightly lower than they were intending. I turned to see Rin with his face buried in my back...lower back that is. I don't think he noticed...But Yukio definitely did, his pink face said it all, including the shocked face at his brothers actions.

"DON'T LEAVE, YUKIO WAS JUST JOKING" Rin yelled as his grip tightened around my lower waist. I felt uncomfortable with his arms and face that low but I had to push it away, even though my face said it all to, I could probably fry an egg; my cheeks were so hot. I placed one hand on Rin's head and patted it.

"Rin, I'm going to get changed. You better do the same whilst I'm gone. It's not like I'm going to strip in front of two good-looking guys now am I?" I said before turning away and slipping out of Rin's grip. Whilst he was dazed from my words I dashed down the hallway to the girls bathroom to change.

* * *

"You know, you guys didn't have to trash your room so that it was fair on all of us" I said as I stared at the ceiling in the darkened room. We were currently all on the mattresses covered with both Rin and Yukio's covers. Whilst I was getting changed, the twins moved their mattresses from their bed's to the floor. We had the mattresses pushed together, but instead of sleeping length ways, we slept width ways across the mattress. So that the gap between the two beds was under our butts, this stopped me from slipping between them during the night. We were having Idle chit-chat about random things when I felt something brush against my ankle. It was soft but it tickled which caused me to giggle slightly. That in turn caused the two males to look at me.

"Well it was the only other option, either this or you'd be sleeping on the floor" Rin said as he moved one of his hands to be under his head. I turned to him and flicked the tip of his ear gently which caused him to whimper slightly. Guess he has sensitive ears, hehe another thing I can tease him with. Again I felt that fluffy thing brush up against my ankle and this time I actually turned over so that I was on my front. I rested my face in my hands as I rested on my elbows.

"Rin, your such a gentleman" I laughed before Rin poked my side, this resulted in me letting out a loud yelp before I covered my mouth and sheepishly look at Rin. Oh god, he so saw that reaction. I watched as he looked over my body to his brother before my other side was attacked with pokes. I couldn't help it as I let out loud laughs and screams, begging each twin to stop as Rin had joined in the tickle war. When the fun died down all that could be heard were our pants and giggles as we each caught our breaths. I turned to Rin again as I felt something brush against my ankle. But this time as I looked at Rin his eyes went wide and he had a worried look on his face. I looked at his skeptically before something meowed causing me to jump. I looked down at my knee to see a mass of black fur with big eyes and little...horns...yeah okay,

"AW, you got a cat. It's so cute"

"Technically, this is my familiar. His name is Kuro" Rin told me as I started scratching the cat's ear. So that's what was brushing up against my ankle. There's me thinking it was something else. The cat yawned before getting up and walking away. I watched as the cat jumped up on the desk and curled up in a ball of black fur. I then turned to Yukio.

"So, do you have a familiar?" I asked as the male looked at me. He was still wearing his glasses and that was starting to get to me, I wonder what he looks like without them. I've never seen him without his glasses, so I guess he needs them for everything. But at the moment it's not like anyone can see anything.

"No, I'm a doctor and a dragoon. I don't need a familiar either, I guess we sort of share Kuro. Kuro used to be our father's familiar until he passed away" Yukio said before the room went oddly quiet. Ah, I can't stand it quiet...uh...ah...RAHH fuck this. I faced Yukio and got into his personal space, in other words, I leaned in until he blushed. which was when we were a few inches from our noses touching,

"Ah, um Tizzy, what are you doing?"

"There's something on your face, don't move?" I said in a serious tone. I slowly lifted up my hands and slipped my fingers onto his glasses arms before slowly pulling them off his face. When I had his glasses in my hands I folded them up and placed them next to his pillow, on the floor,

"That's better, Hey whoa. Yukio have you ever thought of getting contact lenses. You look nice without your glasses"

"What, huh, no. I like my glasses. Give them back Tizzy" Yukio said getting flustered more by the minute. I giggled and gently poked his nose,

"What was that for?"

"You don't need your glasses to sleep idiot" I joked as I got back under the covers and turned onto the side which was facing Rin. I closed my eyes as I relaxed onto the mattress as I listened to the other two getting under the covers,

"Night Guy's"

"Night Tizzy" the two said before we all fell asleep.

* * *

My eye's slowly opened as I looked around the room. It was still night-time. Great, another night of no sleep. I looked over to see Rin's phone by is pillow. I slipped my arm out from under the warm covers and grabbed it before flipping the screen and checking the time. 3:27 am. UGH, I've only gotten like 4 hours of sleep, this sucks. I placed Rin's phone down as I went to turn over, however when I did I felt my body constricted at the waist. I pushed the covers off me slightly to see an arm over my waist. I placed my hand on the person's hand and trailed my hand backwards. Ah, Yukio's hugging me in his sleep. In an instant my face went red all over and even down my neck. I tried to moved slightly but this caused him to mumble something and pull me close to him. I let out a small squeak as my backside ended up in a very sensitive place for men, and Yukio buried his face in my hair. Ah, this is embarrassing. At least try not to move, If I move this could be bad for Yukio. Just as I was getting comfortable I felt movement of the other side of me before another arm wrapped around my torso and someone buried their face in my boobs, moving their head slightly to get comfortable...Ah Rin, stop moving your head like that. Suddenly I felt something soft run across my ankle, then my lower leg, then it's curled around my thigh. I let out another little squeak this one louder than the last. I felt a flinch behind me before a grouchy voice asked.

"Tizzy, are you okay. Can't you sleep?" Yukio asked sleepily. I refused to ask as I felt down my leg. As I did I felt something soft and furry wrapped around my thigh.

"Yukio, I think there's a snake around my thigh. It's okay, You get your gun and shoot it, I'll grab it" I said as I managed to slip my fingers under a thicker part of the snake, I guess this was close to its head. Perfect, at least it won't be able to bite me. I gently increased hold on the snake before Yukio whispered to me.

"Ah, no Tizzy. Don't grab it...It's not a snake i-it's probably a-a...um...a piece of r-rope" Yukio whispered, stuttering slightly. But I didn't listen, as soon as my grip was firm enough I yanked the snake from my thigh and into the air, or as far as I could. It's like it was holding onto something...tightly.

"NNGH AHH...AHH" was all I heard before I was pulled away and into someone's chest. When my bearing's came back, I looked behind me to see Yukio with a massive blush on his cheeks whilst his eyes were half lidded from tiredness. I however was wide awake and alert, what the hell was that thing. I turned to look at where Rin was making sure the snake hadn't killed him. But to my surprise Rin was sat up and looking at me with his perfect blue eyes, those eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight that snuck in through the curtains. His eyes were half lidded and he was panting quietly. I tried to move But Yukio's grip held me firm against his chest and away from Rin. Why can't I goooo...OOHH. I looked over Rin's appearance again. He was panting, and his eyes held something in them, something needy. He had one hand holding him up, his legs were apart and his other hand was holding his '_area_' with a slight pained expression.

"Uhh, Rin...Are you oka- HEY WHAT THE-" I shouted before something wrapped around my waist and Yukio's hand covered my mouth. I felt my heart quicken in pace as I looked down at my waist, there was another snake. Only it looked soft and furry, Wait up...snakes aren't soft and furry. Yukio removed his hand from my mouth and whispered in my ear as I watched Rin crawl towards me hungrily. Rin attached himself to my neck and I tried to get away.

"Shh, I thought you weren't afraid of anything Tizzy" Yukio whispered into my ear. I felt tingles running all over my body. What's going on, this feeling- what is this?

"Uh, t-that wasn't a snake. w-was it?" I asked..more like stated. Oh god...They can't be...I would have seen it in their aura like I see Mephisto's Demon aura. Why couldn't I see Rin and Yukio's aura. Why couldn't I tell, they were demon's. I guess I'm in for a long night.

* * *

"Brother, I thought you didn't let genders mix during the night" a green haired demon spoke.

"I don't Amaimon, But from what you've told me. It seems I need to have a word with our young miss Nightingale" The purple haired demon spoke as he turned his chair to face his brother who was hanging upside down on the sofa. Amaimon had a lollipop stick hanging from his lips as he held the picture of said female in his hands. He took the finished sweet from his mouth and threw in into the bin before placing a nail in his mouth and nibbling it.

"Brother, can I play with her?"

"Not if you knew who she was" Mephisto said as he looked at the girls profile. Age, name, birth-date, background...everything was right. Yet Mephisto couldn't shake the feeling that everything in that profile was wrong.

"Why Brother, who is she?" Amaimon asked sitting up and looking at the picture the right way up this time. His blue eyes tracing over the girls golden ones...who was she exactly. If only they knew.

* * *

**Well thank you for reading this random one-shot. I Own Tizzy, she's like part of me; but everything else belongs to the respected owner. Tell me what you think in the reviews please, it would be really appreciated. And if this is a success I will make a Tizzy Tales Series. Love you all, Peace and Mashmallow's XX.**

**Amaimon: Marshmallow's, Can I have some.**

**Me: No, its my catchphrase Idiot**

**Amaimon: Can you get me some.**

**Me: Umm, yeah sure why not.**

**Amaimon: thank you, your a nice human.**

**Me: I was being sarcastic, and you're like 1000+ year's old, buy them yourself. **


End file.
